Opposites Attract
by RTds9
Summary: Sequel to Getting Back What Was Lost.Can complete polar opposites find love with one another?Miranda Sanchez and Rodney Stevens are about to find out.
1. Miranda's Invitation

Author note-Yes I do know that I have two more stories out there that I have yet to finish. Sadly my muse has run into a wall on them. But don't worry I will finish them. But this story is pouring out and so I wanted to get it down while the getting was good. So please tell me if you think I should continue with this. This is a sequel to Getting Back What Was Lost.But now this time it's Miranda's turn to find love.

Title-Opposites Attract

Disclaimer-Have nothing nor claim nothing of Lizzie McGuire.

Rating-PG to maybe PG-13 nothing to bad.

Time frame-Picks up six months from the last chapter of Getting Back What Was Lost

CHAPTER 1

"Home sweet home" sighed Miranda as she walked into the dark and empty house that she called home.

All the case files she was carrying caused Miranda to have to fumble with the light switch but after a second she was able to flip the switch on. Walking by the coffee table Miranda placed all her case files down on top of it. Placing her hands on her lower back Miranda tried to stretch out all the soreness and stress she had accumulated through the day. Sadly as Miranda looked around her empty home she realized that it hadn't quite worked. The soreness and stress was still there.

Most of her family and many of her coworkers had repeatedly asked her why on earth would she live in such a big house when it was just her there. Wouldn't it have been smarter and more economically feasible to just get an apartment. Miranda would always just nod her head and say yes it would but I don't want to live in an apartment. She wanted to live somewhere where she could hang her hat and have a real place she could call home.

After hearing her stomach make a very good impression of a growling tiger Miranda made her way into her kitchen to scrounge up something for dinner. A little while later Miranda had pulled a tv dinner out of the microwave and was sitting down at the bar in her kitchen. After taking a few bites Miranda noticed that the red light on her answering machine was blinking Reaching over Miranda pushed the button and waited for her messages.

"You have three messages." the machine's computerized voice told her "First message sent today at six thirty-five PM."

"Hey Miranda it's me Jeff. I did what you said and asked Judge McKinley for an extension. He granted it and thank god. Because it gave me two more weeks to work on my case. I just wanted to say thanks for the advice you gave me on asking for one. I owe you one. Well I better let you go because I know it's Friday night and I'm sure you got some big night planned. So like I said thanks for the advice and I'll see you back at work Monday. Bye."

"Yeah whoopee do I have a real big night planned. I'm doing it right now." said Miranda sarcastically as she used her fork to stab her tv dinner's mystery meat. The outside of the box said it was meat loaf but Miranda had yet to be sure if that's what the reddish gray lump laying on the tray was.

"Second message sent today at seven twelve pm." said the machine.

"Hello hija..."

"Oh boy this is going to be fun," sighed Miranda rubbing her forehead after hearing her mother's voice.

"This is your mother..."

"What she didn't think I'd know who she was?" Miranda muttered to herself "It's not like there's a lot of women out there ringing me up on the phone calling me by that name."

"...why aren't you at home yet? Are you still at work?"

Miranda could hear the disapproving tone in her mother's voice loud an clear.

"Miranda you're working way to hard at that law firm of yours. You need to take some time off and have some fun. Maybe take a vacation or something."

Not if I want to make junior partner in a few years I can't, thought Miranda shaking her head and drinking some of her soda.

"...anyway what I was calling you about was that your Aunt Elena called me today and told me that Raquel is pregnant again."

"Oh no" sighed Miranda wanting to bang her head against the bar. It had been bad enough when her little sister had gotten married and later pregnant. But than two months ago her mother had found out that Lizzie and Gordo were now going to have a baby. Well that had made her even more persistent in her pestering of Miranda. It seems her mother wasn't to happy over the fact that her oldest child was not a wife and a mother yet. And now it looks like since Miranda's cousin was pregnant again her mother was going to go into overdrive with the pestering.

"Hija I know you don't like me to worry about you but I can't help to. You living so far away and in such a big city all by yourself. I mean it was one thing when Lizzie was there with you. But now she's living in Las Vegas with David. I just think you need to take sometime off from work. Maybe you could go out one night and find you some nice boy ..."

"Ahhhhhhh!" muttered Miranda in frustration as she hit the button on the answering machine causing it to skip over her mother's message and go to the next one.

"Third message sent today at eight thirty-two PM." said the machine.

"Just missed it." said Miranda looking over at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Hey Miranda it's me!" came Lizzie excited voice through the machine "Or am I supposed to say hey Miranda it's us, now that I'm pregnant?"

Miranda couldn't help but smile at the happiness she heard in Lizzie's voice. It didn't take much work to picture her old friend holding the phone with one hand and using the other to rub her two month pregnant stomach.

Lizzie patching things up with Gordo and later marrying him was the best thing that could have happened to that girl, thought Miranda still smiling.

"Well, anyway" Lizzie voice picked up again "Even though you will be getting an official invite in the mail. I just wanted to call you up personally to tell you that yes you are invited to Matt and Melina's wedding next weekend. It's going to be on Saturday at five o'clock PM.Also they're going to be having it here in Vegas."

"VEGAS!" Miranda shouted out loud spitting out her soda.

NO, NO, NO, NO, Miranda's mind screamed at her. Matt and Melina CAN NOT be thinking of having their wedding in Las Vegas! Oh please god no!

"Yep you heard me right Rand." came Lizzie voice through the machine as if she actually had heard Miranda's outburst "Since here is where the happy couple are planning on spending their honeymoon they've also decided to have the wedding here also."

"No,no,no" moaned Miranda as she laid her head down on the bar. If they have their wedding in Vegas and if she went Miranda knew that meant she was more than likely going to see HIM again.

"And Miranda if you're wondering I made sure that Matt sent Rodney an invite to the wedding. I mean I kind of figured you might want him there since the last time you two were together you practically gave him free dental work with your tongue." said Lizzie laughing voice on the machine "Well I got to go Rand. Gordo should be home from work any second now and I have yet to start dinner. So tootles"

"You have no more messages." said the answering machine.

"She should get down on her knees and thank god she's pregnant right now." steamed Miranda as the answering machine clicked off "Because if she wasn't I would most definitely kill her for this."

But no matter how mad Miranda was right now at Lizzie she couldn't help but feel the heat spread across her cheeks as she thought back to the kiss that she and Rodney had shared six months ago at Lizzie and Gordo's wedding reception. After it was over they had quickly climb off one another and blamed it all on the alchoal that they had consumed during the reception. And soon they were right back at it. Throwing insults and arguing with one another. Miranda knew that to all of their friends her and Rodney's verbal sparring had become an infamous most see event. But after that night at the wedding reception her and Rodney had started to avoid one another like the Bubonic Plague. When ever she went to Vegas to visit her friends Rodney thankfully never seemed to be around. And luckily when Gordo and Lizzie came to visit her there was no reason for Rodney to come with them.But now Miranda knew that if she went to this wedding and she was going, she would have to see that big lunk head again.

But much to Miranda's dismay no matter how much she was hating the fact that she would probably be seeing Rodney. Deep down there was a traitorous part of her that was actually looking forward to it.

TBC?  
Well, should I continue this?


	2. Rodney's Invitation

LAS VEGAS

HOME OF LIZZIE AND DAVID GORDON

Chapter 2

"Well, I got to go Rand. Gordo should be home from work any second now and I have yet to start dinner. So tootles" said Lizzie into Miranda's answering machine. She than hung up the phone and was about to start dinner when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Lizzie Gordon what in the world are you up too?"

Lizzie spun around in fright to see David leaned up against the wall watching her with a smile on his face.

"Good God David don't do that." said Lizzie as she tried to get her fast beating heart under control "You scared three years off my life."

"Sorry" said David as he pushed himself off the wall and went over to Lizzie.He gave Lizzie a kiss and than put his hand over her stomach "How's mommy and the baby been today?"

"Well, the baby been fine all day." said Lizzie "But mommy here has been throwing up every fifteen minutes."

"Sorry to hear that." said David "Did you do that thing your mom told you to do? You know the one that she said would make you stop that."

"Yes" said Lizzie rolling her eyes "And when it didn't work I than did the thing YOUR mother told me to do. And than I did the thing that Miranda's mother told me to do. Oh and let's not forget the thing Melina's mom told me too."

"Speaking of Miranda" said David as he let go of Lizzie and went over to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a soda "You never answered my question. Just what is it that your up to?"

"Nothing" said Lizzie innocently as she followed David into the living room.

"Lizzzzie?" said David drawing out her name.

"Ok Mister Nosey Pants if you must know" said Lizzie sighing "I'm working on a plan that will get Miranda and Rodney together. I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Oh come on Lizzie." said David shaking his head "Getting involved in match making is bad enough. But Miranda and Rodney?"

Lizzie crossed her arms and glared at David "You don't think I can do it do you? Get Rodney and Miranda together"

"Oh I'm most definitely sure you could throw them together into a situation and the two of them would end up in bed together. Yeah that's easy to see." said David nodding his head "But turn those two into a happy in love couple? Oh no,uh-uh,not going to happen." This time David was shaking his head when he said the last bit.

David Gordon was far from being a idiot. He has been a very successful undercover narcotics officer for almost ten years now. He had been awarded many medals and citations by the city and many business in the Las Vegas area. So it was easy to say that he was very good at his job. But it didn't take much creative detective work for him to figure out what the look his wife was shooting him meant.

He was in some deep shit.

"But I'm sure if there's anybody out there in this big old world that could pull off this impossible feat, that person would be you." said David using a particular old form of married man self defenses.It was called removing his foot from his mouth and start covering his ass.

Lizzie walked over to David wrapped her arms around his neck, placed some soft kisses down his neck and than smirked at him as she whispered into his ear "Nice save mister"

"Well, I do manage to do my best work while under pressure." said David REALLY liking the kisses Lizzie was planting down his neck.

"Well, let's just see what kind of best work you can do." said Lizzie as she pushed David down on to the couch and than climbed onto his lap. The two of them than proceeded to engage in an ancient form of activity called necking. David had just placed his hand under Lizzie shirt and was just about to enter first down territory when there started a very loud racket at their front door.

"Who in the hell could that be" moaned David as Lizzie slid off his lap allowing him to get up from the couch to go see who it was that was both beating on the door and ringing the door bell at the same time.

"DAVID GORDON!" said Lizzie in a chastising voice as she glared at him "Watch your language! When the baby gets here I will not have you going around this house cursing like that." To add emphasis to her statement Lizzie started rubbing her stomach.

"Yes dear sorry dear" said David as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

God I'm so whooped, thought David but in a happy mood as he went to the door. His happy mood got even better after he checked through the door's peephole and saw who it was standing there outside.

David turned back to look at Lizzie with a huge grin plastered on his face "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Rodney?"

"In the flesh and standing at our front door."

"Oh this is going to be fun" squealed Lizzie from the couch "Let him in."

David undid the chain and opened the door to greet his friend "Hey Rodney whats..."

"What the hell is this" asked Rodney as he came storming into the house holding a small white card up in his hand.

"A piece of paper I would guess from the looks of it." said David smiling as he shut the door and followed Rodney back into the living room.

"Look Gordon we already have to many comedians living in this city already" said Rodney shaking the paper that was in his hand "So quit trying to be funny and tell me what this is."

"Rodney" Lizzie said calmly from the couch "That is an invitation for you so you can attend Matt and Melina's wedding."

"I mean I know that! I have read the card." said Rodney as he started pacing the living room "But I mean why did I get one? Why would your brother and his fiance send ME an invite to their wedding?I mean ok yeah I did meet them at your wedding reception. And granted we did get along pretty good."

"Pretty good" stated David shocked as he sat back down on the couch next to his wife and shook his head "Rodney,Melina met you at our reception and she thought you were funny. Do you have any idea how many people there are out there in this world that Melina has met and has actually liked."

Rodney stop his pacing "Oh no." he said turning to look at the smiling pair on the couch.

"Let's just say not many. You should feel honored." said Lizzie.

"And besides Rodney we were sure you would want to go to the wedding." said David with an even bigger grin on his face "I mean Miranda is going to be there."

"Whoa whoa" shouted Rodney holding up his hands "Nobody said anything about Sanchez being there! She's going to be at this wedding?"

"Of course she will." said David "I mean she was Matt's first love after all."

"WHAT!"

"David" said Lizzie smacking his arm before looking back at Rodney "Rodney that was just some old childhood crush my brother had. It was years in the past and over now."

"Well it's not like I care anyway." said Rodney looking at everything in the room except David and Lizzie while saying it.

David and Lizzie looked at one another smiling.

"Well, Rodney your going to have to excuse us for thinking you wanted to go to the wedding." said David actually getting into this match making stuff. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was getting to stick it to his best friend and partner "We were sure you wanted to go since we saw you and Miranda trying to suck the fillings out of each other mouth at the last wedding reception you two were at."

"How the hell did you know..." started Rodney before catching himself and clamping his mouth shut. After a second he spoke again "I mean I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tsk tsk Rodney" said David shaking his finger at his friend "It's not nice to lie to your friends."

"Rodney" said Lizzie as she got up off the couch and approached him with a small pout on her lips and shooting him her big doe eyes.Lizzie than placed one of her hands on Rodney's shoulder "It would mean so much to me if you would agree to come to my brother's weddingWith you being such a good friend of mine and David it would be great to have you there."

David knew Lizzie had Rodney on the ropes now. Although he would never admitt to it in a million years Lizzie had Rodney wrapped around her little finger. Despite all his talk about the many women he's went out with and all the 'chicks' who want to go out with him deep down David knew that Rodney was a sucker for female needing help. And as soon as he heard about how Lizzie's ex-husband had beat her and add to the fact that she was now pregnant with his best friends first child, well let's just say he would probably do whatever Lizzie asked of him. But David knew that he had only need to say one more thing to push Rodney over the finish line.

"Well,Rodney we understand if you don't want to be there." said David "I mean with Miranda going and all you're probably afraid to..."

"WHOA! Hold it right there Gordon" shouted Rodney snapping around to face David "I'm not afraid to show up at this wedding."

"Well, I never meant to..." started David.

"And I'm DEFINITELY NOT afraid to show up there just because Sanchez is going to be there!"

"Well, that's good to hear but I didn't..."

"Just when is this damn thing anyway?"

"Next Saturday at five." said Lizzie pointing it out on the card.

"Oh yeah right" said Rodney looking at the card before looking up "Look I'm sorry about busting in here like this and bothering you guys."

"You're not bothering us Rodney.And thank you for agreeing to go to the wedding." said Lizzie as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Rodney on the cheek.

"Uhhh yeah sure no problem." said Rodney while looking down at his shoes and blushing "Well now that we got all of this straightened out I guess I'll be leaving."

"You don't have to rush off Rodney." said Lizzie as David started walking their friend to the door "You can stay and have dinner with us."

"Uh no thank you." said Rodney still blushing "I uhhh got somewhere I need to be."

"Well, in that case it was nice to see you again Rodney." said Lizzie.

"Yeah uh thanks." said Rodney as he reached the door.

"And we'll be sure to let Miranda know you're going to the wedding to." said David with an evil smile as he let Rodney out "We might even sit you two together."

David could only laugh at the dirty look Rodney shot him after hearing that.

"Man that was to easy." said David shutting the door and than turning to Lizzie "You know something? This match making stuff might be a whole lot of fun after all."

Lizzie laughed and than kissed her husband as she walked by him on her way into the kitchen to start dinner.

TBC


	3. Oh No Not You!

CHAPTER 3

THURSDAY  
T-MINUS 2 DAYS UNTIL MATT AND MELINA'S WEDDING  
HOME OF DAVID AND LIZZIE GORDON  
LAS VEGAS, NEVADA  
6:45PM

Lizzie used her stirring spoon to take a piece of the pasta she was cooking out of the boiling pot. She blew on it a few times to cool it and than tasted it in an effort to see how well her cooking was going.

Needs more salt, thought Lizzie as she tasted the too bland piece.

"Miranda can you hand me the salt shaker please?" asked Lizzie looking over her shoulder at her friend who was leaning up against the kitchen counter watching her cook.

"Sure no problem" said Miranda as she sat the wine glass she was holding down and went over to the table to where the salt shaker was. "You know I still don't know why I'm here so early. I mean the wedding is two days from now." said Miranda as she walked back over to Lizzie and passed the salt shaker to her.

"Thanks" said Lizzie as she took the salt from Miranda and poured some of it into the pasta "You're here for two reasons remember? First we wanted you here for this family get together we're having tonight. And second you agreed to help all of us get the church ready for the wedding on Saturday."

"Oh yeah that's right." said Miranda as she picked her wine glass back up and took a sip out of it After a second or two Miranda turned to look at Lizzie "Lizzie, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure go ahead." said Lizzie turning to smile at Miranda.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Miranda "I mean you,Gordo and the baby? Are you guys doing ok?"

"We're doing great," answered Lizzie with a puzzled look upon her face "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." said Miranda turning to look at the other side of the room.

"Miranda?"

Miranda hesitated a second for looking back at Lizzie with a sad look on her face.

"I miss you guys ok.I miss you both a lot." said Miranda sighing "You remember that week when you and Gordo stayed at my house?"

Lizzie could only nod her head and smile. How could she ever forget that week. It was only the week that David had came back into her life and saved her. It was the same week the two of them had fallen back in love and started their new and wonderful life together.

"Well, being with you guys that week reminded me so much of the old days. Back when we were kids and use to do everything together." said Miranda sadly "Spending all day at the mall or the Digital Bean. Listening to Gordo going off on some wild rant about some strange fact he'd just learned .You yelling about whatever horrible thing it was that Matt had done to you that day. The way we use to call each other on the three way line and talk for hours. I miss all of that."

"I know hon" said Lizzie "Not a day goes by that me and David don't think back to those days and miss them to. But I guess losing things like that is part of the curse of growing up."

"Being a grown up sure does suck eggs sometimes." sighed Miranda as she took another sip of her wine.

"Yep, it sure does." said Lizzie.It was than that Lizzie had a great thought hit her "Sweetie have you ever thought of maybe quiting your job and moving out here?"

"To Vegas?" Miranda asked a little surprised at Lizzie's question.

"Yeah" said Lizzie starting to get excited at the idea "I mean you would be here living closer to us. You yourself once told me that what with the crime, earthquakes and all you don't really like living in San Francisco anymore. The only reason you stay there is because you think you owe that law firm of yours something."

"I do owe them" said Miranda "Taft, Thompson and Johnson is one of the largest law firms in the city. If they hadn't recruited me straight out of law school I wouldn't be where I am today."

"Wrong Miranda" said Lizzie pulling her stirring spoon out of the pasta and pointed it at her friend "You are where you are now because you are one fine lawyer. And I know for a fact that if you put your mind to it you could be just as successful here as you are back in San Francisco."

"I'll think about it" said Miranda conceding the fact "That's all I can say on the subject."

"Well, I hope you do." said Lizzie smiling "Because there is nothing that me and David would love more than to have our baby's Aunt Miranda living here close by when he or she arrives."

"Oh trust me" said Miranda as she put her wine glass down and walked over closer so she could place her hand on Lizzie's stomach "When this kid of yours gets here I have big plans on spoiling him or her rotten. And the fact of whether or not I live close by doesn't even factor in to it at all."

"Good" said Lizzie who than suddenly wrapped Miranda up in a big hug "I love you Miranda."

Miranda was a little surprised by this turn of events but nonetheless returned the hug "I love you too Lizzie."

"Sorry about that" said Lizzie a little embarrassed as she loosened up the hug to wipe away an escaping tear "I think that was brought on by a sudden hormone moment."

"It's ok." said Miranda now laughing as they broke the hug.

Jo McGuire chose that moment to walk in through the kitchen door.

"Lizzie the men out there are getting a little antsy for some food." said Jo as she walked over to the girls.

"It's almost ready. I just got to finish the pasta here and than we can all sit down and eat" said Lizzie getting back to the stove.

"How are you doing Mrs. McGuire?" Miranda asked turning to the older woman who was like a second mother to her.

Jo McGuire gave Miranda a smile and told her "Miranda how many times tonight have I asked you to call me Jo?"

"I'm sorry Mrs...Jo but that's going to take me some time to get use to." said Miranda smiling.

"Well, you need to start. Because you're old enough now to start calling me by my first name." said Jo smiling back at Miranda "And how I'm doing is fine considering the fact that my little baby is getting married in two days."

"Oh please mom" said Lizzie smiling at her mother "Matt hasn't been your little baby since that day back in high school when you caught him and Melina on his bed making out."

"I'll have you know young lady that they told me that they were just resting after studying all day and nothing was going on." said Jo trying to give her daughter a stern look but failing miserably at it.

"And of course you believed them right?" asked Lizzie rolling her eyes.

"Of course not." said Jo causing all three women in the room to start laughing. For all of them knew Matt McGuire and his future wife to well to believe that lie.

"But they were both so cute with all of the red faces and the stuttering as they tried to explain to me that they weren't doing anything wrong." said Jo smiling.

That set all three women off laughing again.

"Miranda I believe the pasta is done now so can you go out there and herd everyone into the dining room?" asked Lizzie as she poured the pasta out of the cooking pot and into a large serving bowl.

"Sure" said Miranda as she walked out into the living room to find all of the gang there. Mr. McGuire was talking to both David and Mr. and Mrs. Bianco about the wonders of gnome painting. David's parents were sitting on the couch watching the tv and the happy couple had stashed themselves away in the corner with Melina sitting on Matt's lap. The two were sharing some very heated looks and some even more heated kisses that were being missed by everyone else in the room. Miranda cleared her throat to get everyone attention.

"Hey guys Lizzie says the grub is ready and for you guys to start heading for the dining room."

After saying that Miranda turned with the intention of going back into the kitchen to help Lizzie and Mrs. McGuire carry the food into the dining room. But instead she ran nose to shoulder with the very LAST person on this whole earth that she wanted to see. Looking up Miranda saw that it was indeed Rodney who was standing there in front of her. He had that cocky grin of his, the one that she hated with a passion, starting to spread across his face and his eyes were full of mischief as he gave her the once over before speaking.

"Well, hello there Sanchez."

TBC


	4. Is It Yelling Or Is It Flirting?

Author's Note-Thanks to all who read and leave feedback.But most importantly thanks to Black Knight 03 for Beta reading this.Because me and proper grammer are not anything close to friends.

CHAPTER 4

"Well, hello there Sanchez." said Rodney smiling at the brunette who was standing in front of him and looking back at him with a shocked look on her face.

Rodney watched as the look of shock soon passed from Sanchez's face only for her to replace it with a deep frown .She than crossed her arms in front of her chest and started to give him one hell of a good death glare. And truth be told, Rodney got a big kick out of the glare she was shooting at him. The fact that he could make the oh so sophisticated and oh so high and mighty Miranda Sanchez stoop to glaring at him like that was just too funny to him.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" asked Miranda while gritting her teeth so hard she was sure they would turn to dust at any second.

Miranda hated acting immature like this in front of everyone but she knew she couldn't stop herself from doing it. For it was something about this man that brought out the worst in her. Ok that was a lie, she knew what it was about him that brought out the worst in her. The man was so old fashion with his 'male pride' views on life that it just grated on her nerves when he opened his mouth and spoke one of his out dated views. The funny part about all of this was that this great friend and partner of Lizzie and Gordo had somehow became her archenemy in life. None of the many lawyers that she had dueled in the California court system had ever gotten under her skin and irritated her like this man has. Oh, lets not forget the fact that his thinking that he was so tough and oh so good looking also got on Miranda's nerves.

Ok maybe he does look somewhat good looking in a rugged cowboy type of way, Miranda's subconscious couldn't help but to admit. NO, the rest of Miranda's mind shouted out to her. That was bad thinking! This is Rodney Stevens the moron your thinking about here! That kind of thinking leads to kissing on kitchen tables at wedding receptions and we will not be having that type of activity happening ever again!

"The reason I'm here Sanchez is simple. I was invited." said Rodney as if that should have been obvious to just about everyone but her. While watching Sanchez's obvious discomfort, Rodney couldn't help but let his smile get bigger. And add to the fact that the deeper he could get Sanchez's frown to go the more fun he had. "But you know as surprised as I am, I did have somewhat of a feeling that you were around here somewhere."

"What are you talking about?" asked Miranda knowing this was going to be a dig on her.

"Well, like I said I kind of had a feeling you were here because I was walking by the kitchen door a second ago and I thought I heard a protest march going on back there." said Rodney "And after hearing it you were the first person I thought of."

"Well, that maybe true," seethed Miranda "but I'm shocked that you heard anything at all over all that chest pounding and knuckle dragging you do."

"Oh Sanchez." said Rodney shaking his head sadly "It's remarks like that and your attitude that once again reminds me why this is some else's wedding I'm attending on Saturday and not yours."

Miranda felt her blood boiling after that remark. Damn that man! No one on this earth could make her as mad like this particular man could. Ahhh he could made her so furious! Not even Kate Saunders had managed to get on her nerves or her bad side as much as Rodney Stevens could. It was like the man knew just what buttons of hers to push and he seemed to love doing it.

Miranda and Rodney face off had kept them so occupied that they hadn't noticed that everyone else in the room had slipped by them and made their way into the dining room. They finally realized it when someone spoke behind them.

"Hey are you guys going to stay out here and flirt with one another all night or are you going to come in there and eat with us?"

"WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!" both Miranda and Rodney stated as they turned to find Lizzie standing in the kitchen entrance way smiling at them.

When Lizzie smile didn't go away Miranda begin to grit her teeth again "We were just having a discussion." said Miranda.

At that obvious lie, Lizzie smile only got bigger. "Well, you two better be careful." said Lizzie "The last time I saw you two having a discussion that loudly you two were soon laying across a kitchen table practicing CPR on one another." With that Lizzie opened the kitchen door and went inside once again leaving Miranda and Rodney alone in the living room.

Before Rodney could start back in on her Miranda stormed past him and followed Lizzie into the kitchen.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me he was going to be here tonight?" shouted Miranda as she slung the swinging door open a little to hard, making it bounce off the wall.

"Well" said Lizzie as she took the salad dressing, that she had forgotten out of the fridge and turned to Miranda "Would you have came to this dinner if you had known that Rodney was going to be here?"

"Hell no!" said Miranda "I don't even like living in the state that borders against the one he's living in! Much less be in the same room with him!"

"Well, there you go you have your answer." said Lizzie as she pushed the fridge door closed and headed out the kitchen door "Now come on it's time for us to go eat."

"Arrrrgggghhh!" muttered Miranda throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. She seriously wanted to beat her head or better yet Rodney's head against the nearest wall. But she soon got her anger a little under control and followed Lizzie out of the kitchen and into the dinning room.

And just as her bad luck had been so far Miranda found that the only seat left around the dinner table unfortunately was the one that was right across the table from where Rodney was sitting. Unable to do anything about it Miranda sat down and hoped that looking at him all night wouldn't kill her appetite.

As everyone started eating the dinner talk started to flow around the table. The majority of it pertained to the future wedding and honeymoon. But that ended when David turned to Rodney.

"So what made you drag in here so late Rodney?" asked David "You said you were going to be here a whole lot sooner."

"Well, I had intended on just stopping by the office to finish up some of our paperwork." said Rodney in between bites of corn. "But just when I was almost done Captain Sinclair dropped off a whole stack of 4-40's pertaining to the Berton case on me. And since I was the only detective there that was at that bust I had to fill out all of them on my own. And I ran into some problem's with them which caused me to be late."

"Oh so what you're saying is that the reason you're late is because there was no one there to help you pronounce the big words that was on all those papers?" asked Miranda innocently as she took a bite of her salad.

"Well, actually yeah if you must know Sanchez, you're exactly right." said Rodney wiping his mouth with his napkin and looking across the table at Miranda. Rodney had to fight the urge to smile when he noticed how Sanchez got a surprised look on her face over the fact that he had just admitted that she was right about something. "You see Sanchez a 4-40 is police paperwork pertaining to legal matters and everything on it was written for and by lawyers. So you see I did have a hard time with it and couldn't understand it mostly because..." Rodney shrugged his shoulders "...I don't speak snake."

Oh Lord, thought Lizzie as she glanced over at Miranda and could have sworn she saw smoke pouring out of her friends ears.

Lizzie could tell Miranda was just about to explode over the fact that her profession was just compared to that of a snake. So in an effort to prevent the ugly explosion she knew was coming Lizzie kicked David under the table to get his attention.

"Ow." muttered David "What the hell was that for?" asked David as he turned to look at his wife while rubbing his now sore shin. He watched as she silently mouthed the words 'Get someone else talking' and moved her head toward Miranda. David looked over and saw just how close Mount Saint Miranda was to exploding so he quickly turned to his brother in law.

"So Matt when does the best man get into town?" asked David directing the flow of talk away from Rodney and Miranda to Matt and himself.

"Lanny flight should make it in tomorrow afternoon." said Matt "He'll be staying at the same hotel that me, Melina and her parents are staying at."

"That's the one off Main Street right?" David's dad Mr. Gordon asked. "The one where the wedding reception is going to be at right?"

Everyone at the table noticed how Miranda and Rodney quickly looked up at each other and just as quickly away from each other when the two words wedding reception was mentioned. Only Lizzie and David knew why they had done it.

"Yeah that's the place." said Melina nodding her blonde head.

"So Matt what has Lanny been up over these last few years?" asked Sam McGuire.

"Well Dad, Lanny is a very successful motivational speaker now." said Matt "He's been traveling across the country given speeches to companies and holding seminars for thousands of people."

"Matt are you trying to tell me that LANNY, your old childhood friend, is a motivational speaker?" asked Jo as he sat her fork down on the table and than shared a look with Sam. Both of them couldn't help but be shocked. For even to this day they still had yet to hear their son's best friend say one word. "Matt does Lanny have any of those tapes that those other motivational speakers make?" Jo was hoping maybe she could order one and finally hear her son's best friends voice.

"No, sorry mom." said Matt shaking his head "Lanny doesn't make tapes like that of his act. He says that it cheapens his work if you don't see him in person."

After that, the dinner talk went smoothly. Lizzie and David kept up most of the talking with the others around the table while Rodney and Miranda ate their meal in silence and did their best to avoided looking at one another. But mainly they did their best to block the thoughts of wedding receptions out of their minds.

TBC


	5. I'm Not Jealous!

SATURDAY  
THE BIG DAY  
MATT AND MELINA'S WEDDING  
2:30PM

Miranda made her way through the front of the church and found where Lizzie was sitting, keeping an eye on the guest sign in book.

"How are you doing up here?" asked Miranda.

"I'm doing great." smiled Lizzie as she looked up at Miranda from her seat.

"I mean Melina worked hard to find a spot for me in her wedding and all I have to do is sit my fat pregnant butt in this chair and welcome people to the wedding as they sign this little book" said Lizzie pointing to the guest book sitting on the table in front of her.

"Good," said Miranda smiling "Oh and by the way since you're only a little over two months pregnant you don't have a fat butt yet."

"Yet? Oh thank you so very much for that." said Lizzie swatting Miranda on the arm.

"Not a problem," said Miranda laughing and than looked around "So how are the guys doing?"

"Still hungover" laughed Lizzie "But Dad has them in the back and is helping them get into their tuxes."

"I still can't believe you and Melina let Rodney take Gordo and Matt to a strip club last night." said Miranda shaking her head.

"Hey now it wasn't all Rodney's fault," said Lizzie "Lanny was the one who asked him where the best strip club in town was at. So you see it was Lanny's idea to take Matt there for a bachelor party."

"Well, all I can say is that I wasn't in the least bit surprised that he knew where it was." said Miranda rolling her eyes.

Lizzie could only laugh at the expression that Miranda had on her face.

"God I still can't believe that your little brother is getting married in just about thirty minutes," said Miranda shaking her head again as she looked back through the doorway at the heavily decorated church "God I feel old."

"You know that old saying Miranda. You're only as old as you feel" said Lizzie.

"Then I must look a hundred years old." sighed Miranda.

"You do not," laughed Lizzie "You look very beautiful in that red dress you're wearing."

Miranda was just about to tell Lizzie thank you but when she looked up she noticed who it was who had just walked into the church.

"What is SHE doing here?" Miranda asked Lizzie out of the corner of her mouth so no one else would hear her.

Lizzie first looked up at Miranda to see her friends jaw on the floor.She than looked over in the direction that Miranda was looking only to find Kate Saunders standing there wearing a short black dress that looked more at home for bar hopping than for a church wedding.

"Oh Matt invited her. She flew in from Pairs for the wedding." said Lizzie looking back at Miranda.

"Why on God's green earth would Matt invite HER to his wedding?" moaned Miranda.

"He thought it would be cool to have a world famous supermodel at his wedding."

"Yeah but this is Kate Saunders we're talking about!"

"Well, actually it's just Kate now," said Lizzie as she used her hands to make air quotes when she said the word Kate "She's just using one name now. You know like Sting, Prince or Madonna."

"Oh God" mumbled Miranda.

The two girls watched as Kate looked around the church and finally saw them. They watched as an evilsmile formed on Kate's face as she headed straight for them.

"Hello Miranda, Lizzie" said Kate as she made it to the table.

"Kate" Lizzie said putting a smile on her face.

Miranda couldn't quite tell if the smile on Lizzie's face was real or fake.

"You're looking good Lizzie." said Kate.

"Thank you Kate. You look good yourself" said Lizzie "In fact you look very beautiful."

"Why thank you Lizzie.I mean you have no idea how hard it is for a girl in my profession to stay looking her best.What with all the hussle and bustle of jetting around the world going from one photo shoot to the next." said Kate."But I guess not all of us can be as lucky as you,Lizzie. I mean living here in this beautiful city as the house wife of a middle class police officer.It seems to suit you."

Miranda was just about to go at Kate when she felt Lizzie hand pat her on the arm.

"You're absolutely right Kate." said Lizzie with a huge smile that Miranda had no doubt this time was real "I know that not everyone can be as lucky as I have been in finding and marrying such a wonderful guy as David."

"But what about you Kate" asked Lizzie with an innocent look on her face "Have you had any luck in finding a nice guy who could love you and who would want to marry you?"

Miranda got great satisfaction out of watching Kate's smile slip a little after that remark from Lizzie.Go Lizzie,thought Miranda having to fight very hard at not sticking her tongue out at their childhood rival.

"Why would I KATE want to get married?" asked Kate with a pompous attitude as she did her patent hair over the shoulder flip "Not when I have a great guy like Jean-Claude who gives me gifts like this for no reason" said Kate holding up her arm to allow Lizzie and Miranda to see the diamond studded bracelet that resided there.

"Jean-Claude? Isn't that, that old French investment banker that all the magazines said you're dating?" asked Lizzie.

"Jean-Claude is not old." said Kate in an icy tone "He's only fifteen years older than me. So that only makes him my..."

"Sugar daddy?" said Miranda trying to help Kate out in finding the right words.

Miranda only smiled as Kate turned to glare at her.

"Oh Miranda" sighed Kate shaking her head.

"Oh Miranda what?" asked Miranda crossing her arms.

"Poor Miranda" said Kate shaking her head again "It seems once again that you're destined to always be a brides maid and not the bride. Oh wait you're not even good enough to be a brides maid this time are you?"

Miranda was just about to start ripping Kate a new one but was interrupted when she heard a voice coming from behind Kate.

"Hey Sanchez lets get this line moving.What seems to be the hold up, up there?"

Oh god not him not now! Having Kate here was bad enough. But add her and Rodney together? Someone was about to get murdered here soon, thought Miranda.

"Come on Sanchez." said Rodney as he stepped up to the table "Some of us would like to get in and get seated before the big show starts." It was than that Rodney turned and got a good look at the women next to him "Hey..." said Rodney pointing a finger at Kate "... you're that famous supermodel Kate aren't you?"

"Oh I should have known HE would know who SHE is." mumbled Miranda.

"Why yes I am." said Kate as she offered Rodney her hand "And just who might you be?"

"Rodney,Rodney Stevens" said Rodney as he shook Kate's hand "It is a great honor to meet you."

Miranda could only roll her eyes in disgust at the sickening sight in front of her.

"Such nice manners from such a nice looking man." said Kate smiling as she let go of Rodney's hand.

Oh yeah I'm going to hurl, thought Miranda.

"Are you here with anyone?" Kate asked Rodney after seeing the look on Miranda's face out of the corner of her eye.

"No" said Rodney shaking his head "I'm here alone.

"Well, what a coincidence so am I." said Kate as she offered her arm to Rodney"Would you be willing to escort an unattached lady inside to this event?"

"It would be my honor maam." said Rodney as he took Kate's offered arm into his.

"Why thank you." said Kate as she and Rodney walked past Miranda. Kate was almost past Miranda when she once more did her hair flip and this time she managed to hit Miranda right in the face with her long mane of hair.

"Arrgghh, I'm going to beat her with in an inch of her life!" growled Miranda as she started for Kate but was stopped when Lizzie placed her hand on her arm.

"Calm down Miranda." said Lizzie "I'm sure Rodney doesn't care about her. So there's no reason for you to be jealous."

"JEALOUS!" shouted Miranda causing everyone in the front of the church to turn to look at them.

"What the hell ever gave you the crazy idea that I was jealous?" asked Miranda as she calmed down a little.

"Oh it might have had something to do with the way you were acting so upset when Rodney walked off with Kate." said Lizzie smiling.

"I wasn't jealous or upset" said Miranda "Disgusted maybe,but upset or jealous?No way! "

"Sure you wasn't dear." said Lizzie.

"But all I can say is.I guess I shouldn't be to surprised that, that man of all people could be taken in by a fake smile and a flash of cleavage."

"Don't worry Miranda. I get the same way sometimes when a pretty girl flirts with David" said Lizzie as she stood up acting like she hadn't heard a word that Miranda had just said "Can you keep an eye on the guest book and meet and greet? I want to make a quick run to the bathroom before the wedding starts. I swear I think this baby has taken up permeant residence on top of my bladder."

"Sure go ahead I got it" said Miranda who than watched as Lizzie nodded and started for the bathroom. Miranda sat down at the little small table and only had one thought that kept going through her mind.

'I am not jealous!'

TBC

Next chapter is Matt and Melina's wedding reception. Will lightning strike twice?


	6. The Wedding Reception pt1

THE HILTON BANQUET HALL  
MATT AND MELINA'S WEDDING RECEPTION

"Hey hon," said David smiling as the love of his life came over and sat down next to him at the table. But when said love of his life looked at him with a deep frown on her beautiful face he knew something was up with her. "Uh-oh I know that look," said David concerned and hoping that her frown was not there because of something he had done "Alright you can tell me. What's happened that's got you frowning like that?"

"There's somebody here not having fun," said Lizzie with her frown digging in a little deeper.

"Well, we can't be having that now can we? I mean this being a joyous occasion and all," said David as he took Lizzie hand into his feeling a little better now knowing that he wasn't the one in trouble "So tell me love just who is it here that's not having fun?"

"That would be her," said Lizzie using her free hand to point over David's shoulder and a little to the left.

David turned to look where Lizzie was pointing and there he found Miranda across the room and sitting all by her lonesome at another table.

"Boy you're sure right about that," said David noticing the look that was on Miranda's face "She sure doesn't look happy at all, does she?"

"No she doesn't. And if I'm not mistaken that happens to be her third glass of wine." said Lizzie as they both watched Miranda flag the waitress down and take another wine glass from her.

"You have any idea what's got her so down in the dumps?" asked David turning back to look at Lizzie.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think that deep down she's jealous." said Lizzie as the frown left her face to be replaced with the hint of a smile.

"She's jealous?" said David in confusion "Jealous about what?"

"Well, if I had to guess I'd say it was that," said Lizzie nodding her head a little toward the dance floor.

David looked toward the dance floor and was a little shocked at what or more like WHO he saw there. "I didn't know Kate was here." said David turning away from the view of Rodney and Kate dancing together out on the dance floor.

"Yes, unfortunately she's here," sighed Lizzie.

"Ok, why is she here?" asked David.

" Matt just got through telling me that two months ago he ran into her in a bar while he was in New York City on business. They got to talking about old times and so he got the bright idea to invite her to his wedding. I guess the little dufus thought that her being famous and all it would add a somewhat coolness factor to his and Melina's wedding if she were here."

"Ok that I can understand." said David a little confused as he turned to look back out at the dance floor. "But what I don't get is how is it that Rodney hooked up with Kate? And how did the two of them ended up out there together on the dancing floor...ok never mind that was a dumb ass question." said David turning back to smile at Lizzie while shaking his head "It never cease to amaze me how no matter where that boy goes he's ALWAYS able to pick up some hot looking babe."

"So you think Kate is hot looking, huh?" asked Lizzie as she took her hand out of David's so she could crossed her arms. Although she was glaring at him very sternly Lizzie knew that deep down she was only having a good time making her husband sweat. Lizzie had to fight very hard to keep from smiling as David started to squirm around in his seat, while mumbling.

"Oh well... uhh ...you know...she's not bad to look...what I mean is...uhh well you know..." said David stuttering "So just how are we going to fix this problem with Miranda?" asked David turning to look back at Miranda hoping to put Lizzie focus back on her and hoping it would take some heat off him.

"I don't know," sighed Lizzie feeling a little helpless "You know as well as I do what will happen if I go over there making a big deal out of her feeling jealous. She'll just get mad, start to deny everything and maybe even leave."

"Well in that case," said David smiling as he slowly got up out of his chair "Why don't you just let me handle this."

"David?" Lizzie asked with a worried look on her face "Just what is it that you're planning on doing?"

"Don't worry love." said David leaning down to kiss his wife's cheek before heading toward where Miranda was at "I know just how to handle this."

MEANWHILE AT MIRANDA'S TABLE

Haven't those two ever heard of common decency, thought Miranda as she watched the couple out on the dance floor. Much to her surprise Miranda had found herself sitting there for the last few minutes watching them very closely. She had also found herself watching and not liking where Kate's hands were being placed on Rodney's back. And Miranda wasn't totally sure why she was doing that or why she was even caring that Kate's hands were slowly starting to slip down Rodney's back to a more sourthernly position. But what she did know was she sure didn't like it!

"Hey there girlfriend," said David suddenly as he sat down next to Miranda, snapping her out of her angry thoughts.

"Right back at you girlfriend." said Miranda turning to look at David.

"So are you having a fun time?"

"The best," said Miranda with a smile that David noticed didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So," said David looking out on the dance floor and deciding to throw the touchy subject out right off the bat "Rodney and Kate sure look like they're having a fun time out there, don't they?"

"Yeah they sure do," said Miranda narrowing her eyes as she turned back to look at the pair on the dance floor.

"It's not bothering you that they're out there is it?"

"No," asked Miranda turning suddenly to look at David with an 'Oh shit someone has caught me' look on her face before she was able to cover it up with a look of indifference "Why should I be bothered by that?"

"Oh no reason it's just..." said David pausing for a second for dramatic effect.

"It's just what Gordo?"

"Well, you see Lizzie has this crazy idea that you and Rodney might hit it off while you were both here." said David shrugging his shoulders "She's got this crazy idea that if you two got together you would make a cute couple."

"What!" asked Miranda stunned by that "Me and Rodney? A couple? Why we don't even like each other!"

"That's exactly what I tried to tell her," said David pointing his thumb and nodding his head back toward Lizzie "But you know just as well as I do how Lizzie gets when she gets on one of her romantic kicks."

"Boy do I ever," said Miranda nodding in agreement while thinking back to all the trouble Lizzie had gotten her and them into back during her old Ethan Kraft crush days.

"Yeah she spends way to much time reading those sappy old romance novels of hers," said David rolling his eyes "She has a hard time realizing that life doesn't always follow one of her happy ever after love books."

"You got that right," sighed Miranda.

"Well, anyway it looks like your not liking Rodney turned out to be a good thing after all," said David.

"What do you mean?" asked Miranda looking at David with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, what I mean is that's it's a good thing you're not interested in Rodney because it looks like Kate is," said David "And if you were into him than you wouldn't have much hope. Because well you know that's Kate Saunders out there and you know better than anybody that you wouldn't stand much of a chance against her..."

"DAVID ZEPHYR GORDON," Miranda shouted in a very loud and outraged toned "Are you actually sitting here and trying to tell me that you don't think that I'm good enough to compete with Kate? That I couldn't take any man I wanted away from her!"

"Well, now don't get mad Miranda," said David eyes wide and holding both of his hands palms up in surrender "It's just that well ever since we were kids Kate has always taken any guy she wanted away from you and Lizzie. So I just thought..."

"David Gordon, I'm just as good as Kate is...hell I'm better than she is at anything and everything I choose to do!" said Miranda starting to get madder by the second.

"Well, yeah I know that but..." started David.

"And furthermore," said Miranda cutting off David "If I wanted to I could go out there and take Rodney away from her anytime I wanted to!"

"Oh come on now Miranda. You and I both know that Kate wouldn't allow that..." David started to say but was cut off again when Miranda suddenly jump up from her seat to stand on her feet.

"Where are you going, Miranda?" asked David.

"To prove to you once and for all that I'm better than Kate Saunders!" said Miranda as she took off for the dance floor and started making a beeline toward the dancing couple.

Mission accomplished, thought David smiling as he looked over toward Lizzie giving her a thumbs up, making her smile.

TBC


	7. The Wedding Reception pt2

Chapter 7

There was one very important thing that Rodney had learned all those years ago back when he had first started working undercover. And that one thing was that you had to have the ability to put on a happy face when the people around you were dangerous criminals and morally repugnant. Not that he thought dancing with a famous and quite frankly a gorgeous supermodel was repugnant, far from it. But as the one dance had lead to another and as the night started dragging by the woman's constant talking and harping about herself was starting to get on his last freaking nerve!

"...and than can you believe that the stupid photographer would have the audacity to ask ME? The famous Kate! To get down in that filthy nasty mud for some stupid photo shot he wanted to take! Can you believe that!"

Rodney did the only thing he could do he just nodded his head. He had long ago given up any hope of trying to get a word in edge wise with this woman.

"...I mean hello! It was like he had no idea how long it takes for me to get my hair done this well!"

Rodney watched as she took one of her hands of his lower back for a second so she could do that weird hair over the shoulder flip thing of hers again.

"...well, of course I didn't mean to say that I actually do my own hair. I have people I pay to do that sort of thing. And so that's how I know how long it takes to do my hair! Because I mean I do have to sit in that uncomfortable chair a long time well they work on it! And another thing..."

Dear God does this woman ever shut up, Rodney thought to himself as Kate's mouth kept on running.

"...they also wanted to take some pictures of me just laying there on the beach while the surf came in all around me! Do you have any idea what kind of damage salt water can do to your complexion! I mean talking about having to moisturize..."

I've busted major speed junkies that didn't have anything close to the amount of energy that this woman has been using to run her mouth, thought Rodney shaking his head.

"...and than after all of that can you believe that the crew there only had AMERICAN bottled water there for me to drink! I mean I had to have my agent point it out to them that it specifically states in my contract that they are to only have imported FRENCH bottled water there for me to drink!..."

I wonder if my falling down to the floor, grabbing my chest and faking a heart attack would be enough to get her to stop talking long enough for me to sneak away and make an escape, Rodney thought desperately looking around the dance floor for a way out.

But Rodney's escape from Kate came suddenly when a very determined voice spoke from behind him.

"Excuse me but if no one minds I would like to cut in?"

Rodney turned and much to his shock found the very last person on Earth he ever expected to find standing there wanting a dance from him.

"What do you want, Miranda?" asked Kate in a snide voice as she gave the other girl a very conceited look" Nice dress you have there by the way. Were they having some kind of sell down at the Salvation Army?"

Ok now this might be getting interesting, thought Rodney with raised eyebrows as he looked back and forth between the two sparring women. His previous thoughts of escaping was gone now. It had been replaced with the thought of maybe he should try selling some tickets to this.

"Ha ha, very funny Kate. I see all that time standing in the hot sun doing those photoshoots hasn't fried that little brain of yours yet," said Miranda while subconsciously using her hands to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles in her red dress "This happens to be a very expensive and stylish dress from a very famous store in San Francisco."

"Of course it is," said Kate smiling sweetly at Miranda "But I'm sure as poor as you are every dress must seem expensive to you."

Oh yeah I should definitely be selling tickets to this, thought Rodney as he watched the anger start to spread across Sanchez's face after Kate's comment.

"Ok first off Kate I have a very good job so I am NOT anywhere near being poor," said Miranda trying very hard to hold in her infamous temper "And second are you going to shut up and let me do what I asked?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Miranda," said Kate yawning "What was it again that you came over here yammering about?"

"I believe you heard me the first time Kate," said Miranda glaring at her former high school enemy "Or has all the bleach you've been putting on your hair to dye it finally rotted your brain away?"

That's my girl, thought Rodney smiling at Miranda's great comeback. It took him a second before his mental brakes slammed down and brought his brain to a halt after suddenly realizing what he had just thought. MY GIRL! Where the HELL did that just come from!

"I do not dye my hair! You, you ..." screeched Kate unable to finish her sentence because she was becoming furious after seeing the faint smile that came on Rodney's face after hearing that comment from Miranda.

"Well good than Kate, because that means you heard what I said," said Miranda more forcefully "I would like to cut in."

"Oh I don't know Miranda," said Kate as she plastered her body against Rodney. Kate would be damned if she was about to lose any man, especially to Miranda Sanchez of all people "Why would I want to stop dancing and let YOU cut in. I mean me and Robbie here..."

"Rodney" said Rodney rolling his eyes. Damn dumb bimbo couldn't even remember his name!

"Yes, like I said me and Rodney here are having way to much fun here for me to just simply stop and let you..."

"Oh come now Kate," said Rodney taking a step back from the blonde and turning toward Miranda "I mean what would it hurt to give Sanchez here a little twirl around the dance floor? I mean she did ask nicely." And with that Rodney grabbed Miranda by the hand and started dancing her off to another part of the dance floor far away from the now fuming Kate Saunders.

"So Sanchez," said Rodney smiling down at Miranda after they had gotten a good piece away from Kate "You wanted to dance with little old me, huh?"

"Don't let it go to that big head of yours," said Miranda with a smirk as the current song came end and a slower one took its place.

"Oh and why shouldn't I?" asked Rodney as he pulled Miranda a little closer to him while they danced. Well, it WAS a slow song, thank you very much.

"Well, lets just say I did this on somewhat of a dare," said Miranda.

"Well, I don't care why you did it," said Rodney truthfully "You got me away from that woman and as much as I hate to admit this I owe you one."

"What?" asked Rodney as he saw the look of surprise that Miranda was shooting at him.

"Its just I'm a little surprised is all," said Miranda shaking her head in disbelief "I mean of all the women that is out there I thought Kate would defiantly be YOUR type."

"Oh is that right?" said Rodney smiling "Well Sanchez since you think you know me so well just what did you think my type is?"

"Well you know like I said like Kate," said Miranda shrugging her shoulders as they danced close together "Tall, blonde,blue eyed and with their bra size bigger than their IQ score."

"Nah Kate not my type she was to boring," said Rodney shaking his head "She's not as much fun to be around as you are, Sanchez."

"ME?" asked Miranda trying to calm her rebellious stomach as it started doing flip flops.

"Yes, you," said Rodney "Kate was about to bore me to death back there. I mean all she did was talk about herself. And when she would finally let me get a word in all she would do was agree with everything I said."

"And that was a bad thing?" asked Miranda a little surprised by that revelation.

"Well, yeah it was extremely boring. I prefer someone who makes life more exciting," said Rodney "That's why I like you, Sanchez. You're the only one I know who can keep up with me in an argument. And sometimes you even get the better of me and make me eat crow. Do you have any idea how rare that is?"

Miranda's mind had become hung up on one part of Rodney's last statement. "You like me?" Miranda asked with a weird mixture of surprise and happiness in her voice.

"Well, you're not all that bad," said Rodney hoping he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt "Now you don't let that go to YOUR big head."

"I won't" said Miranda smiling as the two stepped apart as the song came to an end.

"Well, who would ever thought that me and you could stand to be in one another's company long enough to share a whole dance?" said Rodney smiling down at Miranda.

"Definitely not me." laughed Miranda.

Miranda took a deep breath and held her hand out toward Rodney "Truce?"

"Truce" said Rodney shaking Miranda's hand. When another slow song started up Rodney held out his other hand to Miranda "Since we're here putting the past behind us and becoming friends may I have another dance ma'am?"

"Yes, you may," said Miranda smiling as the two of them moved closer to one another again and started dancing.

TBC

EGADS! Can it be true? Miranda Sanchez and Rodney Stevens friends! Maybe? But Miranda will soon find that she needs all the friends she can get when her life takes a sudden dramatic turn for the worst.


	8. Miranda The Witness

LAS VEGAS,NEVADA

LIZZIE AND DAVID GORDON HOUSE

SATURDAY 7:45PM

TWO MONTHS AFTER MATT AND MELINA'S WEDDING RECEPTION

"Alright my turn to ask the next question," said Miranda as she grabbed another handful of popcorn from out of the bowl in front of her and placed the handful in her mouth.

"Ok shoot," said Rodney nodding his head from across the table as he kicked his beer bottle back and waited for her next guestion in this game they had started playing after the wedding reception two months ago.Sanchez had jokingly dubbed the game 'Answer The Embarrassing Question So We Can Get To Know Each Other Better Game' .

"Isn't that kind of a dangerous thing for a cop to say?" Miranda said while smiling and mumbling around the popcorn in her mouth.

"Ha ha very funny Sanchez," said Rodney who than reached into his bowl and threw some of his popcorn at her "Just ask your next question?"

"Ok ok " said Miranda laughing as she dodged the thrown kernels "Who was your favorite Slayer? Buffy or Faith?"

"Oh hell that's an easy one," said Rodney smiling as he kick back in his chair and took another drink from his beer bottle "I got to go with Faith every time."

"Why am I not even surprised by that," said Miranda rolling her eyes and shaking her head "What was it about her that did it for you? The fact that she wore leather pants all the time or that she was a slut?"

"Yeah" said Rodney nodding his head to Miranda's question.

"You're hopeless," Miranda laughed as she this time was the one to throw the popcorn.

"Hey," yelled Lizzie as the four month future mom walked her way into the dining room glaring at the two sitting at her table "I hope one of you nimrods is going to be the one whose going to pick up all this popcorn that's all over my floor. Because I'm sure not going to be the one who tries to bend down to pick them up!"

"Sorry Lizzie," said Rodney looking chastised but than shot a devilish grin over at Miranda "But it was all Sanchez's fault she started it. So she should be the one to pick them up."

"I did not start it!" yelled Miranda as she grabbed another handful of popcorn and let it fly at Rodney's head.

"See what did I tell you Lizzie? Sanchez here just doesn't have good manners like us civilized folks do," said Rodney standing up to brush the kernels off him "I think I'll go back into the living room and finish watching the ball game with David.Where it's safe from short tempered brunettes and where you won't get your eye put out by flying kernels of popcorn."

"Yeah yeah you just run away from our discussion you coward," smiled Miranda as Rodney started through the hallway "Why don't you just go ahead an admit that I beat you and surrender to my superior intellect."

"Well Sanchez if all you wanted from me was for me to surrender to you, than all you had to do was just ask sweetheart," said Rodney turning to Miranda and giving her an extremely sexy grin.

"Yeah right don't flatter yourself," said Miranda fidgeting in her chair as she suddenly started to feel the heat in the room start to rise up to a stifling level as she watched Rodney standing there smiling at her.

"Well one must always have hope shouldn't they?" said Rodney still grinning as he turned and started back down the hallway.

Miranda found herself rooted in her chair unable to move as her eyes watched Rodney walk down the hall until he took a corner and was out of sight. Miranda was so lost in her own little fantasy world that it took some one waving their hand in front of her face and a loud familiar voice to draw her back to the real world.

"Huh, what?" asked Miranda as she turned to find Lizzie sitting down next to her at the table and smiling at her.

"I asked are you ok?" asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" asked Miranda puzzled.

"Well sweetie you were staring off into space there for a second.Not to mention you're looking a little flushed," said Lizzie sitting back in her chair still smiling "It wasn't something Rodney said was it?"

"No!" Miranda said a little to quickly before she could get her heart and her voice back under control "It's just this heat. I guess I'm just not use to this hot desert weather that you guys have out here."

"Oh ok" said Lizzie nodding her head as to say she believed Miranda's words but the smile she was showing stated that she knew better.

"Look sweetie I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" asked Lizzie.

"Ok shoot," said Miranda unaware that she had just used the same phrase Rodney had used on her not two minutes ago.

"I'm just about done cooking but I'm out of sugar for the tea. Could you run down to that store on the corner and pick me up a small bag?" asked Lizzie "I hate to ask you since you're our guest here but I know with the baseball game on David won't budge off that sofa. I swear I had no idea how big a Dodgers fan he had become during those years we were separated. But..."

"Don't sweat it Liz, it's ok I'll go get it," said Miranda as she got up out of her chair and headed for the door.

"Hey where you going Sanchez?" Rodney asked from where he was sitting on the sofa with David watching the game.

"Lizzie out of sugar. I'm going to the store to pick some up," said Miranda taking in a few breaths of the cool indoor air before heading out into the summer heat wave.Miranda still had a hard time believing how hot Vegas could be in the summer and was happy that the sun was going to be going down in less than ten minutes.

"You need some help?" asked Rodney as he started to get up.

"No thanks I'll be back in just a sec," said Miranda as she opened the door and stepped out into the heat "You guys just keep watching your ball game.I'll be ok".

THIRTYMINUTES LATER AT THE MINI MART STORE

"That'll be a dollar and seventy-four cents ma'am" said the man behind the counter as he rang up the bag of sugar and placed it into a bag "You about to do some cooking?"

"A friend is," said Miranda smiling as she handed the attendant two,one dollar bills "I'm picking up this sugar while she's finishing up."

"Well, you have a nice day ma'am," said the attendant as he gave Miranda back her change and the bag holding the sugar.

"You too," said Miranda as she walked out off the store and into the Vegas night.

Miranda had made it to her car,opened the door and placed the bag of sugar inside when the sounds of a heated argument reached her ears. Turning to look to her right Miranda made out what appeared to be two men sitting together in a car parked a few lanes down from her. The two men seemed to be having a heated discussion about something. The man on the driver side had his window down so a few words were reaching Miranda's ears.

"...please you don't have to do this! I can pay you..."

"...sorry bub can't do that. I took the money on you so I got to do the job. I got a rep to uphold..."

"...look please just tell your boss I'll pay him back all of his money..."

"...sorry Jackson but the boss wants to make an example of you. I guess you shouldn't have ran up such a huge gambling debt..."

"...no please..."

But what ever the man was going to say was cut off when two quick flashes of light followed by two soft coughing sound came suddenly from the car. Miranda was no gun expert like Gordo and Rodney but she had seen enough action movies to know what the sound of a gun equipped with a silencer sounded like. Miranda quickly climbed inside her car and shut and locked the door. Just as she put her keys into the ignition the headlights of a nearby passing car illuminated the parking lot. This effect caused Miranda to be able to get her first real good look at the man who had just stepped out of the nearby car. Miranda burned into her memory the lookof the man who she believed had just killed someone else in that other car. Unfortunately for Miranda the lights from the passing car had also allowed the man to spot her from where she was sitting in her car watching him.

As the man started to head her way raising his gun Miranda cranked up her car and threw it in gear. Slamming on the accelerator Miranda's car peeled out of the parking lot of the mini mart and onto the street. Miranda's heart felt like it was going to burst out her chest when a half second later her back windshield suddenly exploded and glass flew all around her. Now in panic mode Miranda lost control of her car and it spun out of control. As she plowed into the row of park cars that lined the street the last thing Miranda remembered was her airbag popping out and than darkness claimed her.

TBC


	9. Miranda's Guard

CHAPTER 9

"So do you think the Dodgers might go all the way this year?" asked David as he and Rodney sat on the sofa drinking their beers and watching the baseball game on the tv.

"Maybe," said Rodney taking a sip of his beer "But only if Gonzales stays healthy and keeps hitting like he has been so far this year."

"Yeah you might be right because last year when he got hurt the team..." but that was all David got out before the kitchen door suddenly flew open.

"OHHHH...FUDGE!" said Lizzie as she came storming out of the kitchen and went by David and Rodney on the sofa without given them a second look. She than threw the front door opened and hurried outside into the vanishing sunlight.

"David does your wife always use filthy language like that around the house?" asked Rodney as he and David craned their necks trying to look out the now wide open front door.

"Not all of the time but she has been known to let a word like that fly every now and than when she gets really mad," said David getting ready to yank Rodney's chain a little "But if you think that was bad you should hear the things she says in the bedroom when..."

"Hold it hold it," said Rodney holding up his hands "Now David I like you and Lizzie and all but I think this talk is starting to head in the direction that makes people say the phrase TMI !"

"TMI?" said David rolling his eyes "What are we in seventh grade here?"

"No but that still doesn't mean I want to hear about you and sex with..." Rodney started to say but was interrupted when the front door was slammed shut signaling that Lizzie had reentered the house.

"Hon everything alright?" asked David as he noticed the upset look on Lizzie's face.

"Miranda left" said Lizzie as she came to stand at the end of the sofa looking down angrily at a very confused Rodney and David.

"Yeah," said David wondering if he was missing something here "She left about five minutes ago."

"Damn it why did she have to leave in such a hurry?" said Lizzie tapping her foot in anger.

"But sweetie weren't you the one who told her to leave and go to the store?" asked David.

"Yes," said Lizzie tapping her foot again.

"And now you're mad about that because...?" asked David.

"We're out of peanut butter!" said Lizzie.

"Of course," said David nodding his head as if that had made any sense whatsoever.

"Ok my turn now. I think I'll hazard the next question" said Rodney to David before turning to look at Lizzie "And us being out of peanut butter is a bad thing because...?"

"I won't have any to put on my hamburger when we eat," said Lizzie sighing as if to say that should have been easy to understand.

Rodney nodded his head as if he had a clue on what the hell was going on but he didn't. The only thing he could do was turn to look at David and mouth the words 'hamburger and peanut butter.'

"Oh ok I get it now" said David snapping his fingers "This is another one of your weird hormone food cravings thing again isn't it?"

"David Gordon," said Lizzie as she crossed her arms and glared at her husband "I DO NOT have weird hormone food cravings."

"Yes, you do!"

"I do not!"

Yes, you do!"

"I do not!"

"HOLD IT YOU TWO! " yelled Rodney holding up his hands getting the bickering duo to quiet down for a second.Rodney than looked a David "Weird food cravings?"

"Yeah" said David nodding his head "Ever since she got pregnant she's been on the weirdest food eating kick I have ever seen."

"Like what?" Rodney asked David, while the two men did their best to ignore the death glares that Lizzie was shooting at them.

"Oh like dipping dill pickles into strawberry ice cream, mixing ketchup in her coleslaw," said David "But my all time favorite was when I came to breakfast last week and found her putting mayo in her cornflakes."

"Oookkkaaay sorry I asked," said Rodney as he sat his beer bottle down on the coffee table when his stomach became queasy after hearing the last one "I do believe I'm done drinking for the day."

"Look it's so simple that even you nimrods can understand it," said Lizzie sitting down on the love seat.

"Oh so we're nimrods now huh?" Rodney asked David while smirking "Gee Lizzie you sure know how to treat your guest don't you."

"Well, you maybe a nimrod," said David looking at Rodney "but I'm sure not one."

"Why ME and not YOU?" asked Rodney.

"Well, you see nimROD and than RODney." said David smiling "Are you starting to see the pattern here?"

"Oh that is just great scientific reasoning you got there Einstein," said Rodney rolling his eyes.

"Look you guys" said Lizzie "I forgot to tell Miranda about the peanut before she left. And now we're out of it and so I won't have any for my burgers later."

But than Lizzie got a huge smile on her face as she looked up at Rodney "Unless there is some handsome and gentlemanly young man in this house who might be nice enough to go to the store and get me some peanut butter?"

"ME?" said Rodney when he notice that Lizzie was looking at him.

"Well she could be talking about me," said David elbowing Rodney in the side "I mean she did say handsome and all."

"Look wouldn't it be easier just to call Sanchez up on her cell phone and tell her to grab some P and B before heading back?" asked Rodney "I mean she does have a cell phone doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does" said Lizzie "And right now its currently sitting on the kitchen table doing her not a bit of good."

"What about your husband?" asked Rodney looking and pointing at David "I mean if this is like he said some weird pregnant food craving shouldn't he be the one to go get your peanut butter? Seeing how it was him who got you pregnant and all?"

"Can't," said David quickly getting up off the sofa and heading for the back door "I got to go start that grill so we can cook up those hamburgers later."

"You sure the hell wasn't to worried about the grill and those hamburgers before Lizzie came in here looking for someone to go to the store!" Rodney yelled at David's back as his partner went out the back door and out to the patio.

"Please Rodney can't you do this little favor for me?" asked Lizzie.

Oh that is so not playing fair, thought Rodney as he watched Lizzie give him the big hopeful eyes routine followed by that if you say no my feelings will be hurt pout of hers. How the hell am I supposed to say no to that."Ok ok I'll go get your peanut butter for you."

"Ohhhh thank you Rodney" said Lizzie as she got up off the love seat and went over to kiss Rodney lightly on the cheek "You're such a sweetie."

"I am not!" said Rodney blushing as he stood up and started to head for the door.

"Yes you are," said Lizzie smiling "But look it's ok I've changed my mind.You don't have to go out and get that peanut butter for me."

"Are you sure? Because if you really want some I don't mind..." Rodney started to say but inside he was really happy about Lizzie changing her mind.For it was still way to hot out there and he really didn't want to get back out on the road right this second.

"No, we'll just wait for Miranda to get back and than we'll eat," said Lizzie smiling "And besides I'm kind of out of the mood for peanut butter now anyway.

As Lizzie started walking back to the kitchen Rodney could hear her talking to herself "You know if I can't have peanut butter than maybe I should try putting some grape jelly on my hamburger instead?"

"Is she gone?" asked David as he stuck his head in through the back door.

"Yes, you big coward" said Rodney rolling his eyes "You can come back in and get back to watching the game."

David came back in and sat down next to Rodney on the sofa. David smiled at Rodney and begin to talk to him while doing a very bad impersonation of a Chinese Kung Fu Master "Don't worry my young Grasshopper. When you get married and have a wife of your own You too will also learn all the tricks that we wise ones know on how to get out of the work that the she wants you to do for her."

"Just shut up and let me watch the ball game," said Rodney rolling his eyes again.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"I GOT IT!" came the loud yell from the kitchen when the phone started ringing.

"I think Lizzie got it" said Rodney after his ears stop ringing from Lizzie piercing yell.

"Gees what makes you think that?" laughed David.

"Well, I am a detective" said Rodney seriously.

"DAVID! RODNEY!" Lizzie yelled as she came flying through the kitchen door causing both me to jump to their feet.

"Lizzie what's the matter? What's going on?" asked David as he look at his wife in concern.He had never seen Lizzie looking this upset.

"That was the hospital! Miranda was in some type of accident!" said Lizzie as she was turning for the front door.

"Is she ok?" asked Rodney with worry very evident in his voice.

"They say her injures are not life threating." said Lizzie " But they said we should get to University Miedical, NOW!"

"Alright everyone pile into my car, I'm driving," said Rodney as the three of them practically ran out the front door.

It had taken Rodney only fifteen minutes to get from David and Lizzie house to the hospital. After finding their way into the waiting room it didn't take long before Rodney and David begin to throw their police credentials around in an attempt to found out what had happened to Miranda. And after they had found out they were shocked to say the least. A uniformed police officer had been the one to tell them how it was that Miranda had witnessed a murder and how the murder had tried to kill her. Luckily when she had wrecked into the parked cars there had been too many witness around and so the murderer fled without taking another chance at killing Miranda. Now as the doctor was checking up on her all her three friends could do was sit and wait.

"I still can't believe this is happening," said Lizzie for the umpteenth time as she sat in one of the hard white plastic chair that ran the length of the hospital waiting room.

"She's going to be ok,hon." said David who had been up at the nurses desk trying to get some new info on Miranda condition "You heard what the paramedic said. Her airbag came out just like it was supposed to and it saved her life."

"Yeah I know" David heard Lizzie mumble. A passing shape in front of him reminded David that Lizzie wasn't the only one he was here to keep an eye on. For the last hour Rodney had been wearing a rut in the waiting room linoleum floor by pacing back and forth and muttering something under his breath that sounded like to David to be something about skinning someone alive and doing it very slowly.

"This is all my fault," said Lizzie as tears once again started to run down her cheeks "If I hadn't sent her off to the store for that damn sugar than she would have never been there to..."

"No," said David sternly as he put his hand under Lizzie chin forcing her to look up at him "Lizzie this was not your fault. You didn't do this to Miranda."

"But I..."

"No Lizzie listen to me," said David "You had NOTHING to do with this. This is all the fault of whoever it was that killed that guy and shot at Miranda causing her to wreck."

"And besides," said David "you heard what the nurse said about Miranda. She's only got a nasty bump on her head from the wreck. And you and I both know that means Miranda's going to be ok. Because you know there's nothing out there in this world that can dent that hard head of hers."

David was reward when Lizzie graced him with a wobbly smile and a soft laugh.

"Feeling better?" asked David as he wrapped his arm around Lizzie and pulled her closer to him.

"A little" said Lizzie with her head resting against David's side.Lizze took in a few deep breaths and used her palms to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Looking up at her husband Lizzie gave him another smile "I love you,David Gordon."

"I love you to Lizzie Gordon," said David planting a soft kiss on Lizzie's forehead "And don't worry I promise you we will catch who ever did this."

"Oh we will catch him alright!" said Rodney as he finally stopped pacing the length of the waiting room and spun to face Lizzie and David "And than after we do I WILL kill him!"

"Ok now," said David taking his hands off Lizzie and holding them out and moving them palms down in a 'lets all just calm down here' gesture. David looked around at the half a dozen nurses, orderlies and other people in the waiting room. Miraculously none of them had heard Rodney's sudden and loud outburst "Can we at least wait to we get home before we start talking about killing someone."

"Fine" said Rodney as he turned and went back to his pacing.

Rodney's pacing had gone on for another ten minutes before the doctor finally came out of Miranda's room.

"How is she doctor?" asked Lizzie jumping to her feet and running up to the female doctor.

"Well although Miss Sanchez took a bad blow to her forehead during the wreck she's going to be fine," said the doctor.

"Oh thank you God," said Lizzie turning to hug David.Rodney only let a big smile spread across his face after hearing the good news.

"We'd like to keep her here for observation over night.But unless something unforeseen should appear she should be just fine and can leave in the morning," said the doctor "You can go in now to see her if you want to?"

"Thank you doctor," said Lizzie as she rushed into Miranda's room followed by David and Rodney.

The gang entered the room to find Miranda laying back in her bed with nothing on but a bandage to the forehead and skimpy hospital gown to cover her assets.

"Miranda! Oh thank God you're ok!" said Lizzie as she ran over to the bed and locked Miranda up into a hug.

"You gave us quite a scare there girlfriend," said David also coming over to the bed while Rodney hung out by the door.

"Uhhh" was all Miranda could get out because of the death grip hug that Lizzie was putting on her.

"Lizzie sweetie you can let go of her now," said David as he had pry Lizzie off Miranda "She didn't just survive being shot at and a bad car wreck just to die because you cut off her air supply."

"Sorry" said Lizzie as she sat down on the edge of Miranda's bed "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a car wreck," said Miranda who than smiled as she saw Rodney standing by the door "Hey"

"Hey" smiled Rodney "I'm glad you're ok."

"Thank you but what," asked Miranda with an arched eyebrow "No jokes about women drivers? No jokes about how my hard head saved my life?"

"No,no jokes," laughed Rodney.

Miranda's smile soon vanished and was replaced with a frightenedone as she looked at David "So it is true than? I was shot at?"

"Yeah, twice" said David nodding "From what I've been told by detectives that were on the scene whoever it was fired two shots at you. One bullet hit your car and became lodged in your trunk. The other one went through your back windshield and was stopped by your dashboard."

David was about to say something more when there came a knock on the door of Miranda's room. The group looked up to see the female doctor that they had talked to earlier standing there.

"Sorry I know your time was short but I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave now," said the doctor "Miranda here needs to rest for a time. Sorry."

Rodney watched as a look of fear started to spread across Miranda's face at the thought that she was going to be left alone for the night in this hospital room.And so after seeing that he came to a fast conclusion.

Lizzie looked ready to protest this but David put his hand on hers getting her to stay quiet "It's ok doc we understand."

Lizzie looked at David first but she saw that he wasn't going to budge on the fact that they were leaving.So she turned to Miranda "Don't worry sweetie we'll be here in the morning when you get out of here. And I'll bring you a new set of clothes."

"Thanks" said Miranda as David also said his good-byes.

As Lizzie and David walked to the door they found Rodney still standing there but now he was holding his car keys out to them.

"What?" asked David in confusion as he took the keys from Rodney.

"I'm not leaving," said Rodney as he walked past David and Lizzie.Rodney pulled a chair up next to Miranda's bed and sat down in it "I'm staying here for the night."

"Sir I can't really let you..." the doctor started to say but was cut off by Rodney's wave of the hand.

"I'M STAYING" said Rodney forcefully as he watched the look of fear leave Miranda's face and replaced by a smile "Miranda was a witness to a murder and the murderer is still out there. So as of now she's in police custody."

"Ok" said the doctor smart enough to no better than to press her luck "But she needs her rest.Try not to keep her up all night."

Rodney only nodded his head as the doctor left the room.

"Alright than while you're here keeping an eye on Miranda I'll take Lizzie home.I'll than check in at the station house and see if anything has been found out about the case," said David as he and Lizzie went to leave.

"Bye guys see you in the morning," said Lizzie right before David closed the door to Miranda's room.

"Thank you," Miranda said to Rodney as soon as everyone was out of the room.

"Thanks for what?" asked Rodney.

"For offering to stay with me tonight and keeping an eye on me," Miranda smiled shyly.

"Well there really wasn't going to be anything good on tv tonight anyway," said Rodney waving his hand but than smiled at Miranda.

"Oh so that's how it is huh?" Miranda laughed but her laugh was cut of midway by a yawn.

"Ok how about you do what the good doctor told you to do and try to get some rest?" said Rodney as he went over to the door and turned the lights to the room off. Walking back to Miranda's bed Rodney found her almost already asleep. But right before she was completely out Miranda took Rodney's hand into hers.

"You're going to be here when I wake up right?" Miranda asked with a soft voice.

"I'll be here when you wake up," said Rodney nodding.

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise," smiled Rodney "Now get some rest Miranda."

Miranda smiled softly at the fact that Rodney had called her by her first name instead of his trademark Sanchez.Miranda than closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

After noticing that she was asleep Rodney softly took his hand out from Miranda's hand.After pulling the covers over her better Rodney used his hand to brush a few stray dark curls away from Miranda's bandaged forehead. As he stood there keeping watch on Miranda,Rodney did know one thing.He meant what he said when he told David he would kill who ever did this if it was he who caught him.No one hurt one of his friends like this and lived to tell about it.

TBC


	10. Go Fish and Candy Stripers

THE NEXT MORNING

"Got any threes?" asked Miranda from where she sat Indian style on her hospital bed staring at Rodney over the top her cards.

"Damn Sanchez what are you psychic or something?" grumbled Rodney as he handed two cards over to Miranda's eager hands.

"Nope not psychic" said Miranda as she placed another matching set of cards down on the bed between them "Just smarter than you is all."

"Ha ha ha," said Rodney rolling his eyes "Got any Kings?"

"Nope, Go Fish," said Miranda smiling sweetly while pointing to the deck of cards that was sitting on the bed.

"I hate this stupid game," mumbled Rodney as he once again took another card from the deck and added it to the ever increasing amount of cards in his hand.

"You only hate it because I've won every game we've played," said Miranda sticking her tongue out at Rodney.

"Oh that was very mature," said Rodney rolling his eyes again "And for your information missy I could've won any of these games we've played if I had gotten any sleep last night."

"Excuses, excuses," said Miranda sarcastically "Got any Jacks."

"It's true," said Rodney as he handed Miranda the cards she asked for "If you hadn't kept me up all night with your snoring than maybe I wouldn't be so tired and playing so bad right now."

When it got quiet all of a sudden Rodney looked up and cringed as he watched Miranda lay her cards down on the bed andbegin to give him a glare of death that would have scared the living crap out of Ganges Kahn himself.

"RODNEY CHRISTOPHER STEVENS I DO NOT SNORE!" was all Miranda got out through her gritted teeth as she continued to glare at Rodney.

"Yes, you do!" said Rodney while wondering just how in the hell Miranda knew what his middle name was.

"I do not!"

"Oh please you do too snore" said Rodney "You snore so loud people in the rooms next door were probably thinking a squadron of low flying airplanes were buzzing the hospital all night."

"Oh you are so dead!" shouted Miranda as she grabbed the pillow off her bed and sent playing cards flying in every direction as she jumped over on top of Rodney and proceeded to pillow whip him into submission.

"Ok Ok I give up! I was mistaken you don't snore!" shouted Rodney as he put his arms over his face in surrender after a few seconds of Miranda hitting him with her pillow.Rodney was also trying very hard not to notice how Miranda's hospital gown had risen up a good bit gaving him a very good view of a very shapely and tanned thigh.

But luckily for Rodney or unluckily for him he wasn't quite sure which one yet he and Miranda were interrupted by a sudden clearing of the throat that come from the doorway of the hospital room. Turning their heads the pair found the doctor that had treated Miranda the night before standing in the doorway smiling at them.

"What's up Doc?" asked Rodney turning his head to the side so he see the smirking doctor better.

"What's up Doc?" Miranda asked looking down at Rodney with a look of disbelief on her face while still straddling him "I can't believe you just said that?"

"Hey cut me some slack would you," said Rodney grinning from ear to ear"I've always wanted to find someway to drop that into a conversation."

"You are such a moron," said Miranda smiling as she rolled off Rodney and climbed back into the normal position of her bed.

Thank you God, thought Rodney as Miranda finally slid off his waist. Not that that had been a bad thing mind you. It just meant that he could now quit trying to think about Betty White in a bikini. He had found it was the only thing he could think of that kept him from getting a Mr.Happy while Miranda was on top of him.

"Well what's up is," said the doctor as she walked over to Miranda's bed not notcing how Rodney winced a little at the phrase she had just used "Your friends are all outside in the hall waiting for you and I believe it's ok now for you to go home."

"Oh thank god," said Miranda "No offense Doc but I can't wait to get out of here."

"No offense taking" said the doctor smiling"But before you can go I would like to check you out one last time."

"I think that's my cue to go outside and take a short walk or something," said Rodney as he climbed off the bed and started to head for the door.

Or maybe I'll go take a cold shower, thought Rodney as he reached the door.

Looking back over his shoulder Rodney could see how worried Miranda was looking at the prospect of him leaving.

"Don't worry Sanchez I won't go far," said Rodney hoping to make her feel better "I'll be just outside. So just use that famous big mouth of yours to call me if you need anything."

Seeing the smile once again grace Miranda's face Rodney happily walked out the door to find Lizzie standing there holding a change of clothing for Miranda.

"Hey Lizzie what's up?" asked Rodney as he walked up to her while rubbing his neck.

"Morning Rodney," smiled Lizzie "Sore?"

"Yeah" said Rodney nodding his head "I got muscles that I didn't even know I had hurting right now. That's the last time I spend all night sleeping in a chair."

"Well like I said you're just a big sweetie for staying here with Miranda all night, keeping her company," said Lizzie as she gave Rodney a big hug.

"Please Lizzie don't call me that.You're going to hurt my tough guy image."

"Oh please" said Lizzie rolling her eyes "Now while I go take Miranda this change of clothing you go find David at the front desk and wait for us."

"Yes maam" said Rodney as Lizzie walked by him and into Miranda's room.

Following Lizzie's orders Rodney made his way down the hallway and to the front desk where he saw David waiting for everyone. But before Rodney could make it over to his friend he was set upon suddenly by a very lovely and very shapely blonde candy striper.

"Hi my name is Molly," the candy striper said to Rodney as she held out her hand to him while giving him one hell of a megawatt smile.

"Rodney" said Rodney as he took her hand and shook it.

MEANWHILE BACK IN MIRANDA'S HOSPITAL ROOM

"That's quite a nice looking boyfriend you have there," said the doctor as she shined her light into Miranda's pupils just double checking.

"He's not my boyfriend," said Miranda a little to quickly.

Hmmm do protest to much, the doctor thought to herself while smiling.

"Well what is he than?" asked the doctor while taking a hold of Miranda's wrist to check her pulse "If you don't mind me asking?"

"He's...he's just...well he's just Rodney," Miranda said as if that would explain it all.

"Oh ok," said the doctor as she started to write down a few things on Miranda's chart "Well I guess it's a good thing that he's not your boyfriend after all."

"Why?" asked a confused Miranda.

"Well it just seems that about all the single nurses on this floor and some of the married ones have come down with a severe case of the hots for him," said the doctor "They think it's so sweet the way he stayed the whole night here with you last night sleeping in a chair. The more forward ones are even talking about maybe asking him out for coffee or something."

"Well everything about you seems to check out fine Ms. Sanchez.You're going to have a slight headache for awhile due to the blow you took but that shouldn't be anything to serious. I'll write you out a prescription for it," said the doctor as she closed up the chart and started heading for the door just as Lizzie came breezing in.

"Oh sorry doctor I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," said Lizzie "I'm here to bring Miranda a change of clothing since her old ones are covered in blood from yesterday."

"Not at all Mrs. Gordon " said the doctor smiling at Lizzie and than turned to Miranda "Ms. Sanchez when your're done changing just hit the call button by your bed and a nurse will come in a help you get discharged out."

"Ok thanks Doctor" said Miranda nicely to the doctor but actually she was no longer paying any attention to the woman anymore. For Miranda now found that her mind was focussed on the thought of a whole hospital of nurses wanting to flirt with Rodney.

Knowing him he'd probably enjoy that, thought Miranda as she felt her blood start to boil in anger for reasons she knew not why.

"Well come on Rand and hurry up," said Lizzie a little to cheerfully as she walked up to Miranda "Lets get you out of that bed, dressed and out of this hospital!"

"Yes, lets do hurry and get out of here," said Miranda as she climbed out of her bed, grabbed the clothing from Lizzie and headed into the small bathroom to change.

A few minutes later Miranda found herself much to her embarrassment sitting in a wheelchair and being pushed by a nurse down the hall toward the front desk.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Miranda for the hundredth time "It was my head not my legs that were hurt."

"Sorry ma'am," said the nurse "Everyone checking out regardless of what injuries they had coming in are all wheeled out the door in a wheelchair. It's hospital policy."

"Alright than if that's the case than lets just get this over with," said Miranda as the nurse pushed her toward the front.

But upon reaching the front Miranda received a sight that started her blood boiling once again. Standing there at the front desk talking with Rodney was a blonde candy striper tramp. Now Miranda didn't know the woman and had never seen her before until now but she knew that the woman was a tramp. I mean good Lord just look at her! Her body language alone spoke volumes! God when she moves those hips of hers like she's doing right now she's clearly shouting out to the world 'Hey look at me I'm a slut!'

As Lizzie walked around Miranda and approached her husband she couldn't help but notice the glare of death that Miranda was shooting at the candy striper.

"Do you have your gun on you?" Lizzie asked David "Just in case we need to save that poor girl when Miranda attacks her?"

"She sure looks pretty pissed off right now doesn't she?" said David the two never taking their eye of the sight unfolding in the hospital lobby.

"Here" said Molly as she placed a piece of paper into Rodney's hand "Now remember what I said hon.You can call me anytime you want to."

THE HELL WITH THIS, thought Miranda seeing red as she came out of the wheelchair suddenly making it roll back into the nurse who was pushing it.

Miranda stalked over to the flirting pair and calmly took the piece of paper with the phone number on it away from Rodney and handed back to the candy striper.

"I'm so sorry" said Miranda as she gave the candy striper a fake smile and a very dark look "But I'm afraid that in the future Rodney here wont have anytime available for you."

"I won't?" asked Rodney a little confused but than yelped out in pain when Miranda's foot suddenly came down on top of his instep.

"Uhhhh I mean yeah I won't sorry," said Rodney looking over his shoulder at the candy striper as Miranda looped her arm into his and started leading him out the front door and toward the parking garage. They were being followed close behind by a laughing David and Lizzie.

"Damn Sanchez," moaned Rodney when they made it outside. He was having to work very hard not to hobble on his now VERY sore foot "I think you broke my damn foot!"

"Serves you right," said Miranda rolling her eyes but still with her arm looped through Rodney's arm.

TBC


End file.
